Trackstar Sentai AcceleRanger
by Green Gallant
Summary: When the Omnitrix is seperated from Ben and sent into Deep Space, the team must find a way to prevent the all new Negative 10 from getting it first. Crash landing on a planet they are supplied with the tools to do just that. Eventual Kevin/Gwen, Ben/Julie
1. The Race To Space

_Author's Note: This lil story has been playing on my mind the last few days. So I finally decided to try it out. It's a bit of a departure from what I usually write but I think you guys will like it. One other thing I'd like to thank Allegory1107 for allowing me permission to write this. It's actually inspired by a picture she drew of Ben and Kevin wearing Black and Green Ranger costumes from Engine Sentai Go-Onger/Power Rangers: R.P.M. I said I'd give her full credit when it came out. And I always keep my word. Other than that it's completely independent from RPM/Go-Onger. Let me know what you think. _

**Trackstar Sentai AcceleRanger**

Albedo hurled something at Ben. By instinct the teen threw up his arms in defense. The projectile struck the Omnitrix in the center of the transformation actuator and started to short circuit.

"What did you do?! Hey, ow! Ow! Ow!" Ben yelled as the electricity from the Omnitrix started to burn his arm.

Albedo launched himself at Ben and grabbed the Omnitrix as it started to overload. With otherworldly strength he started to pry the Omnitrix off of Ben's arm. The teen looked in horror as his skin started to stretch and could see clumps of blood vessels as the Omnitrix started to come loose until finally it was ripped off his arm. The Omnitrix continued to surge as Albedo held the device in his hand. The Omnitrix emitted a biofeedback that blew everyone off they're feet. As the Omnitrix continued to surge the alien device catapulted itself into Earth's atmosphere.

"Where is it headed?" Gwen asked.

"I don't know!" yelled Kevin.

"After it!" the Forever King yelled as he and his forces started to move out along with the rest of the new Negative 10. Ben looked over his shoulder at Julie.

"Ship!" he yelled.

The symbote leapt in the air and converted into his alien warship mode transporting the rest of the team on board and made a rapid take off.

"Fire!" the Forever King yelled.

One of his men took out a bazooka and opened fire on the ship while the others got into theirs to pursue them. The Alien Force team was in orbit a few minutes later as they chased after the Omnitrix, which was now just a green streak to them. It wasn't long until their adversaries had caught up with them and opened fire on the crew. Ship dodged the blasts as best he could and returned fire taking out one of the cruisers as it hurdled back to Earth. As they raced out of the Solar System, one of the cruisers struck Ship's wing blowing it completely off. The symbote struggled to maintain his form as they crash-landed on an unknown planet. Inside the team hung on for dear life as they hurdled through the planet's atmosphere and tore through the rocky terrain until finally Ship could no longer hold his form and ejected the crew before reverting back to his diminutive form. The five skidded across the ground for several feet before coming to a rest infront of a wall of large rocks.

"Ship!" Julie said and crawled over to where the creature lay.

"Are you ok?" she asked picking him up.

"Ship..." He said weakly.

"Ben he's hurt!" she said cradling the Mechomorph. Ben saw a trickle of green blood ooze out of the shape shifter.

"We've got bigger problems, look!" Kevin said pointing skyward.

The enemy crafts had already begun they're decent upon the team and had several laser turrets pointed at them.

"Move!" he yelled.

The team leapt to their feet as a stream of ring shaped beams was fired at them from the ship causing a tremendous explosion that threw them into the air. Two more ships joined in and opened fire on the Plumbers. As they rushed for cover, they dodged the laser beams as best they could some coming with feet of where they were. Another blast sent Julie into the air causing her to drop Ship. Ben stopped when he saw her leave the ground.

"Julie!" he yelled.

"Get Ship!" she yelled back.

The teen hero ran and scooped up Ship before running over to Julie. As he did the Forever King's ship hovered above the two with its weapons ready to annihilate them. Ben went to activate the Omnitrix when it dawned on him.

"Talk about bad timing." He said.

As the cannons powered up a large bolder flew through the air and smashed the cannons before they could fire triggering an explosion. A large pink force field covered the two of them as debris fell from the ship and revealed that it was Gwen that threw the boulder.

"Nice shot." Kevin commented.

"Thanks." She told him.

A large shadow soon formed over them as the other ships hovered above them.

"Hope you have a few more of those." He added.

In the next instant a giant blast of energy hit the center ship and knocked it back. Looking back Kevin and Gwen saw a group of fighters carrying energy blasters as well as a large combat ship that hovered above the fighters and started firing at the opposing ships. The alien fighters added to the gunfire drawing the Negative 10 away from the Alien Force. Once they were gone, the team turned their attention to the soldiers infront of them not sure if they were friendly or hostile.

"Hold your fire." Someone said amongst the ranks.

The company parted down the middle as a general or leading officer made his way towards the group. The heroes slowly let their guard down as he approached them.

"Are you all right?" he asked.

"Yeah we're fine. How did you find us?" Ben asked.

"We saw your ship crash land as well as those that were attacking you on the horizon. We are Neodian freedom fighters. This is Planet Neodai." The general said.

"I've heard of you guys. You guys have been locked in eternal combat with the Valkadons." Kevin said approaching him.

"You have?" he asked.

"We're Plumbers, my name is Ben Tennyson, this is my cousin Gwen, and our friends Kevin Levin and Julie Yamamoto." He said.

The general nodded.

"I've heard of you Ben Tennyson, your exploits are known throughout the galaxy. Tell me what were those men doing chasing you?" he asked.

The general appeared human and had pale yellow skin was bald and wore white armor.

"The Omnitrix was stolen off my arm by the Negative 10 and after that it shot itself into space. We were trying to retrieve it when we were shot down." He explained.

"We think the Omnitrix might be damaged as well." Kevin added.

"I see, this could be a serious problem. Do you have any idea where it went?" he asked.

"We lost track of it after we were hit." Kevin told him.

"We can't allow it to fall into the wrong hands. If any one of them gets their hands on the Omnitrix then the universe is doomed. Follow me." the general told them.

"Everyone back to base!" the general called out as he made his way over to a Jeep-like vehicle.

"Yes sir!" the team yelled.

As soon as he climbed in he patted the seat next to him.

"Come on, plenty of room!" he told the gang and went to join him.

As they traveled back to base, Julie continued to hold Ship in her hands.

"Don't worry miss, we'll take care of him as soon as we get back to base." A soldier told her.

"I hope so." She told him.

"So what is that thing?" he asked.

"It's a Galvanic Mechomorph. He can assimilate any technology he gets a hold of." Ben told him.

"I've never seen such a creature before. Is he alive? I mean…"

"Is he a living being? Yeah, he thinks for himself and everything, kind of thinks he's a dog though." He explained.

"What's a dog?" the man asked.

"It's a pet we have on Earth, they're covered in fur and have four legs and real fond of humans." He said.

The guys heard an odd noise and looked down at Ship. To everyone's amazement he was starting to regenerate.

"Huh, well I'll be." The soldier said.

"How you feeling?" Julie asked.

"Ship." The alien replied and wagged his tail before licking Julie.

"Ok, down Ship!" she smiled.

"Guess that takes care of that." Ben smiled.

The General looked over his shoulder and smiled as he continued driving.

"We're here." he said pulling into the base.

A few minutes later the group walked into the inner compound's labratory where a team of scientists and specialists worked round the clock.

"For years we have been working on developing a technolgy to defeat our enemies, however in light of these recent developments. We've decided it was for the better good that we give you these." he said.

The General put a large orange suitcase on the table, opened it and turned it around to face the team. Before them were a set of red rectangular bracelets. These bracelets had a gadge and a stream of lights that went from green to yellow to red and at the top of the bracelet was what resembled a small tire. Connected to the bottom of the bracelet was a small black tab that seemed to be removable.

"What are these?" Gwen asked.

"I think I know." Kevin replied a tiny smile played on his lips. Ben studied the devices before him until he recognized what they were.

"These look like..."

"Morphers." The General told them.

"Seriously?" Julie asked.

"No Waaay! Really? These are..haha Power Ranger Morphers?" Kevin said biting back his laughter.

"Your kidding me, you mean these things are real?" Gwen asked as she and Kevin each picked one up. Ben and Julie proceeded to pick up the remaining ones.

"Cool!" Julie said as she studied hers.

"But why are you giving them to us?" Ben asked.

"Because you need them more than us, and with the fate of the universe itself in the balance I cant think of a better team to give these morphers to." he replied.

"But what about the fifth one?" he asked.

"I'm afraid you'll have to take that one with you until a worthy canidate is found." the General told him as Ben reluctantly picked up the spare morpher that still lay in the case.

"We still need a way to chase after them." Ben said.

"Way ahead of you. Come on, this way." he said leading them out.

A few minutes later the team walked into a dark hanger where more crews continued to go about their business. Ben and the others stopped short when they saw what was before them. A large silver spaceship.

"For an added suprise we thought you guys might want these." the general said.

Before them was a fleet of racing vehicles, sports cars to be exact.

"How exactly will these help us?" Julie asked.

"There's an intergalatic raceway that actually leads to where the Omnitrix is headed." the General told them.

"And where's that?" Kevin asked.

"The center of the universe." he said.

"You mean it's clear out there?" Ben asked.

"I'm afraid so." he replied.

"Looks like we got our work cut out for us." Kevin added.

"Well come on, we better get going. Thanks again for all your help." Ben said.

"If there was any way we could repay you." Gwen added.

"You already have." the General nodded.

"Come on, those guys must have a huge headstart by now." Julie said pocketing her morpher.

"Yeah, all right guys. Let's move out." Ben said facing his team.

"Good luck Rangers, the future depends on it." the General said.

_Author's Note: All right what'd you think of that? I'm actually impressed at myself for doing this. My email was hijacked last week by a hacker and along with it. I ended up changing the password on here and couldnt get in, but I finally have it figured out and I decided to celebrate. Also I might need help with a few things. What do you think would be a good morphing call? I have Kevin and Ben's zords figured out, but I'm not sure what to give Gwen or Julie any suggestions? Let me know what you think of this. I hope you like it. _

_Please review. _


	2. Trackstar Sentai: Start Up!

_AN: Yeah I know its been a long time since I updated this. Hope you guys like it. Tis a long chapter. Let me know what you think. _

**Trackstar Sentai AcceleRanger**

**Chapter 2**

**Trackstar Sentai: Start Up!**

"So the Alien Force has teamed up with the Neodians, this can be very problematic. What do we know of them?" the Forever King asked.

"Sir, according to our sources the Neodians have been working on perfecting powerful weapons the likes of which we haven't seen." A Forever Knight said.

"I have heard of these devices from television broadcasts on Earth, I believe they were called Morphers." Albedo told them.

"You mean like Power Rangers?" Sir Morton said after that several of his men started to laugh.

"Tis a joke, everyone knows the Power Rangers don't exist!" Sir Morton said wiping a team from his eye.

"Even so we cannot risk underestimating them. If you what you say is true then we may be in very deep trouble." The Forever King said. Albedo snorted.

"You must be joking! You really expect they wield weapons from a logically vapid children's show?!" he spat.

"As I have said before, never underestimate the impossible." The Forever King advised.

Back on Neodai the General introduced the team to their zords, each of which resembled a certain Muscle Car. Before the team stood a red next generation 2010 Chevy Corvette. Beside it was a blue '00s Ford Mustang, after that was a green Kawasaki Ninja motorcycle, followed by a black 70s Chevy Chevelle SS and finally a pink '05 Mitsubishi Eclipse. The headlights on the four racing zords shined brightly in the holding bay. The four teens stared in wonder at the magnificent machines.

"These are your Nitrozords. Advanced racing machines gleaned from your Earth vehicles. Each Zord has it's own special technique and mode of attack, when combined they will form the Nitro Rush Megazord. Capable of surviving the harshness of Space they are some of the fastest vehicles in the Galaxy." The General said.

"Their incredible!" said Ben.

"It's likely the Negative 10 may possess similar vehicles. That's why we're giving you the best our planet has to offer." The General told them.

"All right then let's move! The longer we stay here talking, the closer they are to finding the Omnitrix." Kevin said getting on board. The others nodded and made their way over to the star cruiser.

"Thanks for all your help." Ben said.

"Promise me that you'll stop them." the General said.

"We will, those guys won't know what hit them." he smiled.

The alien nodded as the hatch closed on the ship and started to take off. After strapping themselves in Kevin hit the throttle and launched the ship through the hanger at high speed. As they neared the exit, the space cruiser raced skyward and then went into warp drive once they were above planet Neodai. Thrown back into they're chairs the team hung on for dear life as the ship entered the warp gate.

"You think we're ready for this?" Gwen asked.

"We have to be." Replied Kevin.

"Initiating Warp Gate Launch!" he said taking over the manual controls.

The ship began to stretch as it entered the silver ring of alien technology shooting into the blue liquid-esk field; a subsonic boom was heard as they entered the gate. As they sailed through the wormhole the fluid-like matter swirled around the ship as they made their way through. Ben, Julie and Gwen stared out the windows in awe while Kevin remained focused on the job at hand. Even Julie's pet alien seemed impressed by the strange surroundings, as the little being pressed its face and 'paws' against the window.

"We're now exiting jump gate, prepare for reentry into tangible space." Kevin said.

The team felt a sudden jerk as the ship approached the opposing warp gate.

"What was that?" Gwen asked.

"Just some turbulence, it usually happens when going through a trans-dimensional field." he said calmly.

"You've done this before haven't you?" Ben yelled.

Kevin only smirked.

"There's a lot about me you don't know Tennyson." He answered.

"Look out!" Julie said pointing forward.

Kevin veered the ship sideways to avoid hitting another cruiser, missing it by just inches.

"We have just completed jump gate reemergence." Kevin said casually as though nothing ever happened.

"You almost hit that other space ship!" Ben yelled.

"Hey he wasn't watching where I was going." He shrugged. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"What's that space station we're coming up to?" she asked.

"Don't know, never really been in this part of the galaxy before." he said.

"We better check it out, maybe from there we can figure out where the Negative 10 are headed." said Ben.

"Your the boss." Kevin said as he directed the ship towards the satellite.

A few minutes later they touched down on the double ringed satellite known as Abarex-4. As they explored the space station they soon realized that there wasn't a soul around.

"What is this place?" Kevin asked.

"And where are all the people?" asked Ben.

The team walked down what appeared to be the food court of an alien-shopping district and saw one store after another seemed to be abandoned.

"What happened here?" whispered Gwen.

"I don't know but its giving me the creeps." Replied Julie.

As they explored the shopping center further, a lone figure watched them from the walkway above. The group made their way underneath the walkway as the figure silently turned and continued to watch them. Another one watched around the corner on the ground floor. Gwen felt increasingly uncomfortable as they made their way through the mall, and stopped dead in her tracks.

"What is it?" her cousin asked. The mysterious figure darted back behind the wall.

"I don't know, I thought I saw something." She told him.

"Something tells me we're not alone." Kevin said getting infront of Gwen.

At that moment a robed figured jumped off the walkway and attacked Julie grabbing her shoulders. Julie screamed and turned to see her attacker, without even thinking Ben jumped in and placed a kick to the figure's stomach knocking him back a step. The others got into defensive stance and formed a circle as more of them started to appear.

"Its an ambush!" Kevin yelled.

"Spread out!" yelled Ben.

The Alien Force soon scattered as the room filled with more and more robed figures. Ben was about ready to use his Omnitrix only to remember that he had his morpher instead. One of the robed figures kicked Ben in the chest while he was distracted knocking him to the floor. Meanwhile Kevin got next to a concrete pillar and absorbed its properties and punched a guy in the face, before elbowing a second guy with his opposing arm; and kicking a third guy in the chest all of whom went down fairly easily.

On the far side Gwen did a series of backflips to get away from her aggressors, coming out of the flip she fired a series of energy at the men and struck them down. Another guy grabbed her from behind. The Anadite struggled and thrust her heel into the man's crotch. Once free she delivered a roundhouse kick to his face. More guys rushed her, Gwen hurled herself in the air and fired off more energy beams at the crew.

Julie did a back flip as one guy came at her. Instinctively Julie grabbed him by the shirt and wrist and threw him over her shoulder. The robed figure landed with a thud against a pillar on his head. Another one grabbed her from behind and linked her wrists behind her back.

"Julie!" Ben yelled as he fought off several guys.

Julie threw her weight around spinning to her side and drove her foot into the guy's hipbone breaking free. The blow was great enough to propel herself away from the man and skidded backwards on the soles of her sneakers. Julie was in a defensive position with her body low to the ground. Ben slipped his hand free and punched a guy in the face revealing the creature to have a grotesque black and yellow striped head with dark featureless eyes. Kevin elbowed another guy in the nose, and drove his foot into another one's face. Grabbing a wastebasket behind him Kevin threw it at the guy infront of him and went into a roundhouse kick nailing the basket and throwing the creature to the ground.

"You guys thinking what I'm thinking?" Kevin asked.

One of the cloaked menaces launched himself over the heads of his comrades and dropkicked Kevin in the chest. The teen hit with a thud against the pillar as another one pulled a laser on him and blasted the young boy in the chest. Kevin groaned as his cement form shattered while another dive kicked him in the side of the head.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled and hurled an energy whip at the group tearing them away from him.

"Ben?" Julie asked.

"Definitely, let's see what these babies can do…anyone know the morphing call?" he asked.

"Just make something up!" she told him dodging a punch. She whirled around and kicked the creature in the jaw knocking him back.

"Right." he said.

"Trackstar Start Up!" he yelled pressing a button but nothing happened.

"Well that's not good. Must have said it wrong." He said.

"What about these things sticking out of the morphers?" she asked pointing to the black tab on the bottom.

"Its worth a shot." He said taking it out of the morpher.

"It looks like a Bluetooth." He said as another guy rushed towards him.

"Put it in!" she yelled.

The cloaked fiend came at him with a flying kick. Ben dodged the creature at the last minute and placed the Bluetooth in his ear at that exact same moment the morpher and Bluetooth synchronized with a responsive beep as both devices flashed.

Ben pulled back his fist while shielding it with his open right hand and turned his back inward.

"Trackstar Accelerate!" he yelled pushing his fist out, his fingers brushed the wheel at the top of the morpher as it went past. Pressing a button on the bottom left corner of the morpher the wheel started to turn and produced green streams of light that swirled around it. The headset lit up and created a green energy visor shielding Ben's eyes as an orange energy platform shot past him with a green background. The visor ran various schematics as beams of light raced through the morpher's circuitry. Ben pointed the morpher forward as his visor fired a holographic image of his Ranger form with its back turned to him. The image shattered as emerald rays of light raced towards him and enveloped him in his Ranger suit. The energy visor then expanded and formed the basis of his helmet transforming him into the Green Trackstar Ranger.

The attackers recoiled in fear, as he stood infront of them, all at once they ceased their attacks on the others as Kevin, Gwen and Julie each looked up at the neophyte Ranger as he got into a fighting stance. Ben's uniform was a medium shade of green and had sort of a bright tint to it. The upper half of his uniform was white around the pecs and had a thin black outline of his chest, with a gold belt-like sash that wrapped around the left side of his body like a seatbelt and was attached to his gold multi-purpose belt. The gloves and boots were white with gold bands accenting the tips. On his right bicep was an elongated diamond lying on its side with a checkered flag waving in the midst of the logo. His left patch sported an upward triangle with a stylized #3 in the bracket. His helmet resembled an eagle with crystal clear headlamps replacing the eyes, a gold beak projected over the triangular shaped visor.

"Not so tough now are you?" he asked as his headlamps flared.

"Care to join me guys?" he asked his team. Kevin and Gwen smiled as they got to their feet and went to join Ben and Julie.

"Hold the trolley for a minute." A figure said stepping out from behind the other beings.

This one seemed similar to the other hooded monsters. The exception being that he had what appeared to be a devil's tail that spiraled upwards around his head and seemed to be the one in charge of the group.

"Who are you supposed to be?" Kevin asked.

"The name's Drayzar. And you are trespassing on our property." He said as he patted the flat side of a sword in the palm of his hand.

"We thought this place was abandoned until these guys came along." Ben said being the diplomatic one of the group.

"So you decide that putting on a fancy costume will even the score." Drayzar said making his way to the front of the group.

"To be fair we didn't want to escalate, but your men attacked us first we had to defend ourselves." Ben said.

"Oh really and who might I ask is behind that freakish costume?" he said pointing his sword at Ben.

"Your one to talk." quipped Kevin.

"Kevin." Gwen scorned pushing her back against him.

"Your Earthlings aren't you?" Drayzar cocked his head at the pair.

"Yes, I recognize the way you carry yourself. Humans always have been so sure of their talents." He said disgusted.

"Well I've got plenty of It." he said.

"Your not helping." Gwen told him.

"What? I'm just calling his bluff." He shrugged.

"Listen, Drayzar we came here because we thought someone might help us in locating something." Ben said still in costume.

"What sort of something?" Drayzar said raising an eyebrow.

"Well, that's sort of a secret but…"

"If your not willing to tell us what you are searching for, then I don't see the point in you being here." He said sharply and pointed his sword at him for the second time.

"Please let's not resort to anymore fighting if we can help it." Ben said removing his helmet.

"We're looking for an important item and we're trying to beat a rival group called the Negative 10 to it. It's…an Omnitrix." He said regretfully.

"The Omnitrix?" he asked.

"It's a device that allows me to turn into 10 aliens we need to retrieve it before the Negative 10 can use it for evil." he told him.

Drayzar placed his finger and thumb around his chin while holding the dagger and thought about their predicament.

"I am afraid I don't know anything about this Omnitrix or where its whereabouts might be. I am sorry." He said to him respectfully.

"Its all right we'll find it on our own. Come on guys." he said.

"Very well, I wish you luck on your mission." Drayzar told them. Gwen and Kevin gave the monsters discerning looks as they followed Ben out. As soon as they were out of earshot Drayzar whispered to a nearby creature.

"Druxzor alert the Negative 10 about this development. Tell them they have the Ranger powers." He instructed.

"Yes General." Druxzor bowed and quickly exited.

"I don't like the way he sent us off. He let us go too easy." Kevin said as they walked through the space station.

"Although I hate to say it. Kevin's right, something about this doesn't feel right." said Gwen.

"Ben?" Julie asked.

"I know but for now we'll just have to take him at his word. Who knows we may even get out of this in one piece." Ben smirked.

As they rounded the corner their suspicions would soon be answered.

"Oh yeah no trouble at all." Kevin said as a group of creatures stood between them and the ship.

"It's a good thing I stayed in costume." Ben said as an even larger creature with yellow and red folds of what appeared to be an exoskeleton and large claws walked into view.

"Then let's bust these puppies out. Ready?" Kevin yelled.

"Ready!" the girls yelled as all three of them took out their Bluetooths and placed them in their ear.

"Trackstar Accelerate!" they yelled.

The wheels on their morphers spun shooting out streams of colors. Blue, Pink and Violet energy visors shot out of their Bluetooths and ran schematics while rays of light shot through the morphers. The visors then projected holograms of their Ranger forms and brought them to them converting them into Ranger mode. The visors then enveloped their heads creating their helmets completing the transformation.

Blue, Pink and Black Power Rangers stood before the monster with Ben standing next to them as the Green Ranger. Gwen wore a light to medium Blue Ranger outfit with a skirt extension and had markings similar to Ben's costume, with a gold trim around the bottom of her skirt. Her helmet resembled a mountain lion and had gold headlights for eyes with a #2 on her left arm and the Trackstar logo on her right. Kevin wore a Black Ranger costume with a wolf shaped helmet and had crystal clear slanted headlamps for eyes along with a V shaped visor and wore a #4 on his left arm. While Julie wore a Pink Ranger outfit with trimmings similar to Gwen's and wore a bear shaped helmet.

"All right now this is more like it. Gwen your Blue?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah I guess I am." she said looking at her arm and then the rest of her costume.

"I'm Pink, I'm not sure if I should be suprised or not." Julie said.

"At least they put me in a decent color." said Kevin.

"Guys in case your forgetting we got more pressing matters to deal with." reminded Ben as the monster came towards them.

"Oh right." Kevin said as they got into fighting stance.

"Let's see what this bad boy's got." he said as the monster shot laser blasts from its claws.

The team ducked at the last second as the scarlet laser beams flew over head and struck a wall behind them.

"Whoa! Okay that was descent. Now its my turn!" Kevin said.

The Black Ranger hurled himself in the air and tackled the monster with a roll and toss. The alien crustasian rolled across the ground and got up as Kevin approached the monster and produced a sword from his belt.

"Formula Saber!" he said drawing a long sleek blade and pointing it towards him.

The monster growled and gurled in an alien dialect and rushed him.

Kevin slashed at the monster's chest in two quick sweeps and jumped aside. But the alien surpised him and launched it tounge at Kevin's wrist electrifying the Black Ranger. Sparks flew from his chest and body as the current ran through him and thew him on his back. The monster withdrew its tounge and made its way over to him as a weakened Kevin pointed his blade at the space demon.

"Hey ugly!" Gwen yelled as she launched herself in the air and fired off laser blasts from a bow-like weapon.

The monster staggered back but wasnt enough to stun it as she landed next to Kevin. Ben and Gwen soon rushed over to his side as well and defended him.

"You think that will stop me?" the monster growled.

"Maybe this will. AcceleAxe!" Ben yelled pulling out a green fireman's axe and hurled himself at the monster slashing him back and forth across the chest.

"And how about these? Turbo Tonfas!" Julie cried pulling out a pair of metal billyclubs.

The monster's claws glowed and sent out energy blades at Ben and Julie. The first one got Ben across the chest. Julie leaped over the second one and fired energy blasts out the end of her clubs. The monster staggered back as Julie landed beside Ben to see he was alright. By that time Kevin and Gwen had rejoined the battle as the monster began replicating.

"Well that's not good." said Kevin.

_Author's Note: Ugh, yeah I know I hate to leave you guys on a cliffhanger. But I've been beating my brains out trying to come up with something good. I didnt intend for this chapter to stretch out this far. But oh well. At least we got some of the basics out of the way and you now know what the Rangers outfits are like and such. Hope you liked it. Let me know what you think. _

_Please review, _

_Green Gallant. _


	3. Your Experience May Vary

_Author's Note: This update is long overdue. Hope you guys like it. _

**Trackstar Sentai Acceleranger**

**Chapter 3**

**Rocky Roads: Your Experience May Vary**

After taking several hits from the Rangers the monster decided to up the ante and replicated itself into five beings. The Rangers took several steps back holding thier weapons out as the monsters walked towards them.

"Well...s#it out of the frying pan and into the fire wouldnt you say guys?" Kevin asked.

"Echo Echo would really come in handy right about now." Ben said getting back.

"Guys you know we're not exactly outnumbered here." Gwen told them.

"Good point but incase you havent noticed we're still fairly new at this." Kevin replied.

"How is this any different from the other guys we fought? Granted the replication thing is new but we did just fine with our regular powers." Gwen said. Kevin stopped retreating and comtemplated this.

"The girl has a point. All right then let's kick some ass." Kevin said twirling his sword. The monster laughed.

"You couldnt even handle one of me!" said the one in the center.

"I'm a learn on my feet kind of guy." Kevin smirked underneath his helmet.

The Black Ranger threw himself in the air with his saber drawn. The aliens opened fire on him as he came towards them. At that same time the rest of the team ambushed the copies.

"By the way thanks for showing me the original!" he yelled striking the middle one across the chest.

Blasts of energy from the other Rangers weapons flew across hitting the copies. The lead monster fell backward as Kevin twirled around and slashed him again across the chest. The monster staggered backward on its claws trying to get away from the Black Ranger as he charged up his sword.

"Formula Saber! Full Power!" he yelled sending out a downward slash.

A small explosion erupted from its chest injurying it. The monster cried out in pain as the rest of the copies vanished and the monster exploded at Kevin's feet. The Ranger celebrated and sheathed his blade.

"That's how we get it done." he said.

From around the corner Drayzar swore having seen the battle along with the rest of his people.

"Come on let's get out of here!" Ben said holstering his weapon. His teammates agreed and ran towards the ship.

"They're not getting away that easily!" Drayzar growled.

The alien general looked towards the charred remains of the villain. Bolts of lightning flew from his fingertips as they reanimated the chunks of debris that started to move. But Drayzar's power wasnt enough to resurrect the villain as one of his cronies took out a large cylindrical grenade.

"Allow me General!" he yelled and threw the bomb.

The grenade landed next to the remains and was charged with energy before detonating. The team looked back from the starship's entrance as the bomb went off. A large cloud of smoke filled the air as a giant pair of glowing eyes glared at them.

"Get us out of here!" yelled Gwen.

The explosion grew in intensity and blew the ship away from the space station. Kevin struggled to ignite the engine as they drifted in space. A second later the engine lit and evaded the station. At that same moment the remains of the monster raced towards the destroyed bay and entered space. As the space ship retreated, the chunks reformed and grew in size. The alien roared as he was reborn and was now a giant.

"You lousy punks! You think you can escape me?" his voice boomed.

"Floor it Kevin!" Gwen yelled.

"I'm giving her all she's got. But we cant warp yet!" Kevin said at the controls.

"He's going to attack!" Ben yelled.

The monster raised its arm and fired a blast of lightning from its claw.

"Kevin!" Gwen yelled.

"I know!" he yelled and diverted the blast as best he could.

The bolt of lightning sailed under the ship just barely missing it. The monster growled and took off after them.

"We have to do something about him!" said Ben.

"Ya think?" yelled Kevin.

"We need to get to the Zords its the only way we can stand a chance against him." Julie said.

"All right looks like we're about to get a crash course in zord battles." Ben said.

"Get to the vehicles I'll join you shortly." Kevin said still strapped in.

"Be careful Kevin." Gwen said touching his shoulder. He looked up at her.

"You too." he said.

The Blue Ranger raced to the back of the ship joining Ben and Julie. Inside the Zord Bay she climbed into her Mustang and shut the door. On the other side of her Ben straddled his bike while Julie got into her Eclipse and buckled up. The Rangers started their vehicles and wait for the door to open.

"Does anyone know what we're doing?" Ben asked.

"Just play it by ear like always." Gwen replied. Earning a chuckle from the Green and Pink Rangers.

"All right you guys ready?" Kevin said from the cockpit.

"We're ready." Gwen said revving the engine.

Kevin set up the auto-pilot and opened the bay door, a current of air filled the room as thier headlights shined. Kevin raced through the ship reaching the bay a second later. Gwen led the Nitrozords out as Kevin rode on the airstream reaching the Chevelle. The Black Ranger fought with the slipstream a bit getting into his ride and started it up before following Julie out. The Zords vaulted out the ship as their wheels turned. However nobody seemed to tell them that they need roads to run in order to be effective. But that didnt stop the Rangers as they directed their vehicles towards the attacking monster.

"Okay we're out what now?" asked Ben.

"Are you serious?" said Kevin.

"I mean we do have a plan right? We didnt just fly out here without really thinking about it?" joked Ben.

"Why is that different from any other time?" asked Kevin.

"You guys can we please focus on the fight?" Gwen responded.

"This is kind of fun." Julie added.

"Oh yeah, loads of fun." Kevin commented.

"Here we go!" Ben said as they flew towards the monster.

The alien opened fire on them as the cars skattered evading the blast between them. However there was little they could do as the cars floated around helplessly in space.

"Guys we gotta take it to Zord mode its the only way we can survive this." Kevin said.

"Okay how exactly do we do that?" Gwen asked.

"I'll let you know as soon as I figure that out." he admitted looking down at his controls.

"Guys its the first button behind the gear shift next to the Information Center." Julie told them.

"The what?" Kevin asked.

"The thing that tells you how fast your going." she said deadpanned.

"Oh...I knew that." he replied.

"Guys my gear shift is on the floor. Is that where everyone else's is located?" asked Gwen.

"Yep." said Julie.

"That's a 10-4." Kevin stated.

"Well if the thing's up here next to the speedometer then..." she trailed off.

"I guess just try it and see what happens." Kev shrugged.

Gwen pressed the button igniting the car's nitros and sent her barreling towards the monster. The Blue Ranger screamed as she flew towards its head and quickly disengaged the rockets causing it to stop just short of the monster. The being swung its claw at the Mustang and threatened to crush it when she fired it again and zipped right past his ear. Julie covered her mouthpiece in shock.

"That wasnt it." Kevin said.

"Gwen are you all right?" Ben asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little shaken. At least now we know how to steer them...more or less." she said.

"All right I'm going to try something else. Everyone try the button on the floor shift now!" he said pressing the button with his thumb.

A sudden surge raced through the black Chevelle as all systems came on line. Kevin hung on for dear life as the car charged up and in the next instant grew to Zord size. The monster growled in confusion as the car raced towards him, acting on instinct Kevin hit the button on the steering wheel and lasers fired out of the headlamps at the monster. A flurry of explosions raced from its chest as the beams hit and Kevin circled around him still firing.

"All right we know what to do now. You guys ready?" Julie said to Ben and Gwen.

"Ready!" yelled Gwen.

"Ready!" yelled Ben.

"Go!" she yelled pressing the button as Gwen hit hers in succession while Ben hit the on the throttle of his bike. In the next instant the vehicles were sheathed in blankets of light emerging in Zord form.

The Blue Mustang, Pink Eclipse and Green Kawasaki raced into battle. In zord form the area where Ben once rode was now under a canopy of opaque glass. And now rode in a small cockpit front and center under the dome in regular size like the others.

"Now let's see what this thing can really do." he said opening fire.

Bombarded on all sides by the Zords the monster shielded himself as his anger grew. Finding an opening Kevin rammed his zord into the monster's left side setting off sparks. The alien was enraged and let loose a lightning storm on the car and all the others, electrifying all the vehicles before slashing Kevin with its claws and knocking it away. The Black Chevelle rolled helplessly across the void as electricity continued to mess with its systems. Kevin held onto the ceiling as he tumbled through space yelling.

"This isnt getting us anywhere Cant we just form the Megazord?" Gwen said as her controls continued to spark.

"Without a Red Ranger we cant really do that. Will somebody catch me already? I'm getting airsick in here!" Kevin yelled as he continued to roll.

Graciously Julie manuvered her ride towards Kevin and brushed up against him stopping his space roll. Sparks flew inside her cockpit as thier cars came into contact.

Kevin groaned fighting to keep his lunch down as he recovered from the sommersaults.

"Are you all right?" Julie asked. The Black Ranger groaned and leaned to one side before doubling over.

"Ohhh...define all right." he stated. Julie looked on as the monster continued to fry Ben and Gwen's zords. She touched the side of her helmet to speak.

"Rangers we cant beat this guy in our current state. We need to retreat." she stated.

"Julie's right, if we cant form a Megazord we're no good against him." Ben said while the inside of his cockpit sparked.

"Hang on, I'm going to distract him. Everyone else get back to the ship." the Pink Ranger said positioning her zord behind the monster.

Julie hit the thrusters and rocketed towards him firing her lasers. The blasts hit the monster's back creating a large explosion breaking off his attack. Julie then rammed her Eclipse into the monster's back still firing getting his full attention. The villain whirled around as Kevin came at him firing at his chest and head. The alien raised its claw over his head undetered by the blast ready to swat Julie's zord. Kevin fired a full powered blast from his headlamps hitting the monster in the face while Julie made a break for it, still shooting at his side as she raced by. The Chevelle flew between the monster's legs while Ben, Gwen and Julie headed back towards the ship. Shapeshifting back to their regular size Ben and Gwen were the first ones to board with Julie close behind them and Kevin bringing up the rear. The monster had once again turned his attention back toward the ship and started chasing them. Gwen raced up to the bridge and readied it, though she didnt know anything about space ships. As Julie and Kevin headed back to the ship the monster was fastly approaching. Hitting the nitro Kevin caught up to Julie and the two boarded the ship after changing back to normal size.

With all the Rangers safely on board Kevin raced to the deck and set the ship on warp drive. Kevin collapsed into his chair and took off his helmet setting it beside him.

"Well that was a bust." he muttered.

"So much for our first Zord battle." Ben said deflated.

"At least we got out of there." Julie reminded. Gwen looked out the window across her shoulder as they left the battlefield.

"We should have never left the ship." Ben said.

"Its all my fault. If I hadnt suggested it, we probably would have been miles away by now." Julie said crestfallen.

"Technically we're lightyears...ow!" Kevin corrected before being elbowed by Gwen.

Ben touched Julie's shoulder and lightly grasped her chin with his remaining hand gently turning her eyes towards him.

"Dont blame yourself. We were going to pilot those things eventually. We just need more experience." he assured her. A small smile formed on her face.

"Now that we're finally out of there. We should probably focus on finding the Omnitrix again." Kevin stated.

"He's right with all the time we've wasted the Negative 10 could very well have it by now." Gwen added. Her cousin turned his attention towards them and stood up and made his way to the front.

"Kevin do we have any way of tracking the Omnitrix?" he asked leaning over his shoulder.

"Yeah I mean I'm not totally familar with this tech but I should be able to bring something up." he said working the controls. After a few seconds of typing he finally got something.

"Got it." he said bringing up a holographic globe infront of him. A small red dot appeared on the upper left corner of the globe locating it.

"Its in the Wolf's Head Galaxy, also known as the M51 Galaxy." Kevin said pointing at the blip.

"Get us there." Ben ordered. The Black Ranger nodded and typed in the coordinates as they traveled through the wormhole.

_Author's Note: Well, shoot sorry this isnt really my best work. I started this chapter a long time ago and have taken forever to update it. Actually this may not have been as bad as I thought. Still how many other people are giong to tackle this sort of thing? Let me know what you think of it. _

_Please review, _

_GG_


End file.
